


A Meeting With The Curator: Part 1

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Scary, Spooky, Spooky Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A simple meeting. Nothing else. Nothing more.





	A Meeting With The Curator: Part 1

So...you are ready for the month of October huh? The night of terror. Of horror. Of unspeakable evil that plagues the nights. All the way into the monster filled night of Halloween. You seem to be ready, since you are following along with me on this short monthly journey. I will appear from here and there in the road we shall take. The road...of curiosity. Your curiosity is all about the stories that I will show you this month right? You could have walked on by. You can leave anytime you want, but something has dragged you into getting to read more into it...to understand what kind of written pages you will see. What type of horrors lie within.

Everytime I appear, I will give you one little hint about the story you will get to read whenever it is released. Three stories...three times I will appear. Two to warn you of what these stories will be about. To give you a sense of understanding, and making sure I tell you just little bits to make sure you will feel the dread. To feel worry in these stories. Because of what will happen in the climax’s. For one ending will have everyone die...one will have a bittersweet end...and one is an ending people will feel joyful to get. Can you guess which one it will be in the stories?

As for the third time we would meet...I would congratulate you for reading along and paying attention with your mind still in healthy shape. A reward will be my humble respect towards you. The stories will be interesting...interesting in a sense of different topics. The supernatural, with all being a common theme. I’ll let you guess what the theme is about. 

Who knows what will happen in the stories...maybe I will change it to mess with you. I kid of course. I am just a teller and creator that follows the lead of the broken brain of mine. What you will read is what I write without a change in its page. I won’t change a single thing to mess with you. I promise. Just to show how honest I can be...I will tell you a hint of the first story that will be shown to your innocent eyes. Normally I would have just left the first story to the imagination and only tell hints of the two other stories...but I say to earn the trust of a person, you must give something that is helpful, not something greater. This is helpful to give you a clear understanding of the story that is drawing near.

You trust me? If no, you can leave right now. If you do...then here is my hint of the first story that will appear soon.

The Hint...All it took is a bite to change her life. Now, her new life is starting. Of course this would lead to problems. Problems that...can make someone become veerryy bitey in the dead of night.

Stay tuned for the story I gave the hint for, and also stay tuned for my return when I come back to give another hint to another story when the first one is finished. Bye for now.

Happy Spooky Month.


End file.
